Elastic bands in general and elastic bands for retaining hair in bundles are generally known in the art. Such elastic bands come in a great variety of shapes and sizes and include different features.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,532 discloses an elastic band having opposing ends that are coupled together to form an annular-shaped accessory. An outer face of the elastic band is decorated and can include a label and one or more circumferential stripe-like decorations printed or constructed thereon, so that there is no need to cover the surface of the band with a layer of additional fabric or other covering material.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,144 discloses a three-component band having two outer rows and a middle row. The two outer rows are of generally greater contraction than the middle row such that the middle row may flex to a greater degree than the outer rows, thereby forming a band for association with garments including hats, caps and underwear or the like. A moisture absorbing material, such as cotton, may be used in conjunction with the three-component band in order to provide absorption for perspiration or other moisture.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,637 discloses a warp knit elastic band that includes at least one filler yarn knitted into the band on an outside surface. A method for manufacturing the elastic band is also disclosed in which at least one filler yarn is laid into the band adjacent either a back weft yarn or a front weft yarn on a side thereof opposite the elastomer threads.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,236 discloses an elastic knitted band having a stretch woven appearance and feel. A filling yarn is secured to the elastic band by the conventional warp yarn chain stitches so as to become an integral component of the elastic knit band without creating warp or filling ridges.